


Vicious Little Thing

by ttamarrindo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, this should not be news by now but i love wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo
Summary: Wonpil likes to consider himself a very peaceful person. He really isn’t one for fighting, has never been and probably never will be.Still, Wonpil can’t deny the fact that the first time he saw Yoon Dowoon he punched the guy right in the face.





	Vicious Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: Dopil + "I think your dog likes my dog"
> 
> Yeah, I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be in my tumblr prompt fills but it grew bigger than I had planned, not that I'm that surprised tbh.

Wonpil likes to consider himself a very peaceful person. He’s passive rather than aggressive, the kind to ask questions first, shoot never. A pacifist really, no matter how many times Jaehyung may mock him for it. Wonpil really isn’t one for fighting, has never been and probably never will be.

Still, Wonpil can’t deny the fact that the first time he saw Yoon Dowoon he punched the guy right in the face.

(In his defense, Wonpil thought he was trying to steal his dog, so he thinks his sudden lapse of violence was _at least_ a bit justified.)

Wonpil had been absentmindedly throwing a rubber ball at Jay for the dog to catch, watching amusedly as the tiny corgi did his best to run after it as fast as his little legs could carry him and bring it back to him, happily slobbering all over the place.

It was a nice day, despite it being the middle of September. Autumn was in its peak, turning everything to vibrant shades of orange and red, cold enough for Wonpil to be wrapped up in a coat but still lingering with the last traces of Summer’s warmth for the wind not to feel biting. Wonpil had finally managed to find enough time in his tight-packed schedule to take his dog out for a walk, feeling a little bit guilty for having neglected the corgi these past few weeks, all his free time having been swallowed by school.

Wonpil reaches down when he feels Jay butt his head against his ankle, scratching behind one of his ears. He takes the rubber ball in hand, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the amount of saliva coating the thing, and brings his arm bag to throw it across the park in one swift movement. Faster than Wonpil can blink, the corgi is off, dashing after the red ball and stumbling on his paws as he goes. 

Wonpil only takes his eyes away from Jay for a moment, distracted by a new message from Jaehyung, but when he looks up from his phone, the corgi is gone. 

Wonpil whips around, feeling apprehension settling low on his stomach when he doesn’t find Jay anywhere. He couldn't have gone far, Wonpil tries to reassure himself as he starts walking further into the park, calling out for Jay as he goes. The corgi is as tiny as he can get, but he’s a vicious little thing too, proven after all the times he has bitten Jaehyung, who he seems to hate with a burning passion. Wonpil is sure Jay wouldn’t have gone trotting along with just anyone.  
Still, the longer he keeps looking and coming up empty, the more desperate Wonpil starts to become. 

It’s only by chance that he spots the guy standing a few paces away from him. He must be his age, Wonpil thinks as he starts walking towards him, even with his back to him Wonpil knows he can’t be older than him, not much younger either.  
Wonpil is just about to open his mouth and ask him if he’s seen his dog anywhere around when the guy turns towards him and all words die on his throat, because well, the guy is _cute_ for once, unfairly so. 

Most importantly though, _the guy has Wonpil’s dog in his arms._

“You _thief_ ,” Wonpil cries before he can stop to think about it. Turned determined in a heady mix of righteousness and borderline fury, Wonpil stalks towards the guy, who blanches when he sees him coming, 

“I’m not-” the boy starts to say but just then Jay yaps and struggles to get closer to Wonpil and Wonpil just - he just _reacts_. 

“Give me back my dog!” Wonpil screeches. Then he lunges, tightens his right hand into a fist and brings it down across the boy’s face in a punch that hurts him more than it does the other guy honestly, because the closest Wonpil’s ever been to a brawl is seeing Brian and Jaehyung bicker and apart from that he’s got no fighting experience whatsoever. Still, his half-assed punch it’s enough to have the guy reeling back and the beast of a dog that Wonpil only now noticed was laying at his feet to start howling. 

“Holy shit,” the guy blurts out, bringing a hand up to his lip. The bottom one is split in the middle and bleeding a little bit for it. Wonpil takes a vicious sort of pleasure in the sight. His knuckles are throbbing in pain and he thinks he may have broken a finger when he punched him, but at least he managed to hurt the thief that was about to take Jay away from him.

But then the guy opens his mouth and all feelings of pleasure turn into a regretful sort of guilt. 

“I wasn’t stealing your dog, oh my god,” the boy explains, setting Jay down so that corgi can run up to Wonpil, who instantly picks him up and holds him close. “I just- I think your dog likes my dog a bit too much and I was trying to keep him from getting mauled by Princess.”

Somehow, the only thing that Wonpil manages to process from all that is, “you named that mountain of fur _Princess?_ ”

“Hey,” the guy frowns at him. “She’s a sweetheart. It’s not my dog that came howling.”

“I-” Wonpil falters, feels the beginning of embarrassment crawling up his spine when he realizes just what he had done. “I’m sorry, I overreacted - oh my god, you’re _bleeding_ , I’m so sorry-” 

“I’m fine,” the guy chuckles. “I can appreciate you defending your dog like that.”

“I’m still really sorry,” Wonpil insists, trying to keep Jay still in his arms. “My dog can a bit vicious now and then.”

“Like his owner, I know,” the boy shoots back, but he’s smiling now, the teasing lilt to his voice taking the edge away from his words.

“Oh, shut up,” Wonpil huffs, which makes the guy bark out a laugh that has the dog at his side wagging her tail happily. “I’m uh, Kim Wonpil by the way,” he adds, reaching out hand for the other boy to shake.

“Yoon Dowoon,” he says, ears turning a bit red when Wonpil lets his hand linger.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Wonpil asks, then hurries to explain when he sees Dowoon start to smirk, “as an apology, for uh, for punching you.”

“You can, yes,” Dowoon answers, grabbing a hold of Princess’ leash and leading them both away from the park. “Though it wasn’t that hard of a punch, if we’re being honest.”

“I think I broke my finger actually,” Wonpil mutters, can’t help but smile when Dowoon starts laughing in earnest. 

Jay barks from his position in his arms at the sound, starting to squirm around. Wonpil looks down so he can glare at the corgi and says, quiet enough for Dowoon not to hear him, “cute guy or not, you’re still punished.” All Jay does is lean up and lick him, making Wonpil grimace.

Still, when Dowoon calls out to him to hurry up, split lip still curved up into a bright smile, Wonpil can’t help but think that he could go easier on Jay this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Why a corgi you may ask? Well, look:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also Princess is the dog from I'm Serious cause I'm still convinced that's Dowoon in dog form.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ttamarrindo)!


End file.
